Jetave's Junior Prom
by CateyBug
Summary: Wave is heart broken and prom is coming up. Can Amy help bring Wave and Jet together or will Jet follow a different path? A gift for one of my Deviantart friends, Hersheyismelife.Jetave, Sonamy and other couples


Tonight was the night of junior prom, Wave was getting ready, and she wore a puffy, white, strapless dress that went to her knees. She was extra excited because the school had asked her to sing for prom, but sadly she had no date to enjoy prom with because her crush had asked someone else to it already. When she had heard this she was devastated with misery. Everyone she knew except Storm had dates, Sonic had Amy, Scourge had Fiona, Shadow had Maria, and Jet had Sally, tears fell down her face at the thought of it. She quickly wiped her tear away and continued to get ready.

Once she was done, she left her room, and looked around the little cottage before she would leave; stepping out of the house she closed and locked the door behind her. The drive to the school was peaceful, she couldn't believe this was her junior prom already, but she was hoping that she would have someone to spend it with; driving there she imagined the day he told her that the girl of his dream said yes.

Flashback:

It was a few weeks before junior prom, Wave was rummaging through her locker for the next class, English, it was her favorite class, and she finally found her story notebook through all that mess in her locker, someone tapped on her back. Wave closed her lock and turned to face Jet, her crush ever since the first day they met in kindergarten, they became friends instantly, and Jet had an excited look on his face.

"Hey Wave," Jet said excitedly.

She waved, "Hey."

Jet smiled at her, "Here let me walk you to class."

Wave smiled at him, as they started to walk towards English.

"So...Wave, are you going to prom," asked Jet.

"Ummm yeah, Why?"

Jet scratched his feathery head nervously; he stayed quiet for a while and took a deep breath, "Well so am I. I'm going with the hottest, most popular girl in the whole school. She's my dream girl her names Sally."

Wave's world dropped, she could feel her heart being ripped out and torn to pieces as they watched her lay there die. Wave fought back tears as Jet went on and on about how awesome Sally was. She excused herself from Jet and ran to the nearest girl's bathroom, where she sat in a stall and cried.

End of Flashback:

Tears again fell down her cheeks; she didn't know that this could still affect her so much. After all she stopped being part of the Babylon Rogues, it hurt too much. Wave had tried to join the Sonic Team since she was lonely now at school, but it didn't work out to well because of her history with the Sonic Team, but Amy saw by that and befriended her. They did everything together, but Sonic wasn't pleased he wanted Amy to himself; she didn't do anything with him anymore. Wave was grateful for Amy's act of kindness; it was something she needed because Jet wouldn't let Storm talk to her.

Flashback:

It was lunchtime, Wave walked over to the Sonic Team's table with her tray in her hands; she walked nervously over hoping that they would accept her. Once she was in front of the groups table, everyone was ignoring her; they were laughing and having a blast with each other. Wave gulped, "Ummm, excuse me."

Everyone continued laughing and having fun, Sonic was flirting with Amy, Maria, Rouge, and Blaze were talking about fashion, Shadow and Silver were telling jokes, Cream and Tails were talking about some movie, and Rouge was getting on Knuckles nerves. Wave sighed as she remembered the fun Jet, Storm, and her use to have. Wave noticed that everyone's attention turned to her when she sighed; their stairs sent icy shivers up her spine.

Sonic growled, "What do you want?"

"Sonic," whispered Amy.

Wave shook her head, "Amy, its okay. Umm I was wondering if I could join your guy's team."

Knuckles smirked, "Why? Did Jet kick you out of his little team because you where faster than him?"

Sonic gave Knuckles a high five, and Knuckles gave one to the other boys, they shot smirks my way.

"Well, no he didn't," replied Wave.

"Okay Wave we don't want a formal rival on our team," stated Sonic.

She just nodded sadly and walked away to an empty table, she sat in a chair facing the Sonic Team. Amy was getting into an argument with Sonic, she stood up from her seat and took her lunch, he tried to get her to sit back down, but she hurried over here to my table. Sonic stood there watching dumbstruck and so was everyone else. Amy sat down beside Wave, she smiled and Wave smiled back.

"Wave, don't mind them. I'll be your friend okay," Amy told them.

"Thank you so much Amy. I've be lonely this past few weeks".

She smiled at her again and did something Wave would never expect, she hugged her and Wave hugged her back, but she was surprised.

End of Flashback:

Wave pulled her car into the parking lot of the school, she hadn't wanted to go to this, but Amy asked her to come and have a good time. Wave also asked the school if she could sing a song she wrote one day when she finally decided to move on. Amy thought this was a great idea, so she asked to sing for tonight as well.

Wave hopped out of her car and headed towards the main entrance where Amy was waiting for her. Amy hugged Wave and pulled her into the school. The prom was in the school gym, Sonic was waiting for Amy by the doors. He saw Wave and glared. She ignored it, but Amy caught him.

"Sonic do you want me here or not," Amy asked him.

"Yes I do, but I didn't know she was coming. Are you going to ditch me for her?"

Wave shook her head, "No I'm just here to sing a song."

"I'm singing a song too. Then Wave you can get your man back," Amy told both of them.

Wave blushed to Amy's little comment; she looked away from Amy and back down the hall. Jet and Sally where walking arm in arm down it laughing, Wave felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't, she had to stay strong. Amy and Sonic lead Wave into the gym; lights were flashing everywhere, red, blue, and green. Amy continued to pull Wave through the crowd of dancing people with Sonic close behind, he wasn't very happy, this was his prom and he didn't want Wave walking around with his date, it angered him. He wanted to spend his time with Amy alone and Wave was in his way ever since day one.

"Okay I go on first and will sing first in three minutes. Then you just to get the point through and look at him the whole time or something."

"Okay," Wave told her.

"Hey! What about me," asked Sonic.

"Opps Sorry Sonic. I forgot you were here," Amy joked.

Sonic grabbed Amy's wrist, "That's it Amy your coming with me," he shouted pulling her away, she gave me an apologetic look, but Wave just smiled letting her know it was okay, she stood in the back and watched Jet and Sally dance. Jet's eyes never left Wave as he and Sally danced, Wave tried to ignore them.

DJ raised his hand to quiet the crowd, "Now we have two people singing today. The first up is Amy Rose!"

Everyone clapped as she made her way to the front. She grabbed the microphone from the DJ, "I'm going to sing 'Ms. Brightside'," she told the crowd.

Amy takes a deep breath she looks over to Wave and smiles.

_"I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress"_

Amy turns her gaze to Jet, his kissing Sally and grinding; they look like their having a blast. Amy turns her attention to Sonic he looks depressed, but she shakes it off.

_"Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look – it's killing me_

_And taking control"_

She moves to the beat, moving her body gracefully, she looks over at Jet and notices his staring at Wave.

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"_

Amy stops moving and stares out at the crowd.

_"I never…_

_I never…_

_I never…_

_I never"_

Everyone clapped; they go wild, Amy bows and smiles. She hurries to Wave and hugs her, "Break a leg Wave."

DJ raised his hand again to quiet the crowd, "Up next is Wave the Sallow!"

Amy pulls away and winks, she walks away and joins with Sonic. Wave walks to the front of the gym and takes the microphone, "Hi...Umm...This is to a special someone...I hope you just listen."

_"I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you."_

Jet and Sally were making out, he was smiling and she was laughing, they were happy even though Wave didn't want to say it. She continued to stare at the couple longingly.

_"Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_Yeah."_

Jet pulled away from Sally and stared back at Wave, their gazes locked on each other, Sally tried to talk to him, make out, dance, but he refused and kept listening to Wave sing her heart out to the song.

_"You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised_

_In a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

Sally got angry at him for not paying attention to her; she stormed off to who knows where leaving a speechless Jet behind. Wave wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled for real this time.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _

Everyone went crazy, Wave looked over at Jet, he was looking down and Sally was long gone. Wave gave the microphone to the DJ and hurried away from the crowd of people. Jet followed her through the doors and grabbed Wave's arm. She spins around to Jet, tears making a trail on her cheeks, he pulled her close and wipe her tears away with hers thumb.

"You sung ready good Wave," he told her

She blushed, "Thanks."

"Ummmm, did you mean every word you said in that song?"

She nodded, "Every word. Jet I can't live on with you seeing Sally because I love you, but if you love her I will support your pick."

Jet chuckled; he leaned in, so that their lips were only few centimeters away. Finally Jet kissed her and she felt fireworks go off, it was everything she ever wanted. Jet pulled away a minute later to catch their breath. Their eyes stayed locked as Amy and Sonic showed up into view, Amy squealed in happiness when she saw Jet and Wave together, everyone held their ears.

"Oh Wave I'm so happy for you," cheered Amy.

Sonic nodded, "Yeah now you can leave us alone."

Amy playfully punched him, "Sonic! She was a friend in need! I had to help!"

"You and your kind heart," he muttered, rubbing his sore arm.

Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic, she gave Jet and Wave a grin, who returned it nervously.

"Ok Sonic...now we can dance. Good luck you two!"

Sonic's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as Amy pulled him to the dance floor, leaving Jet and Wave alone. Wave and Jet stayed there in silence, speechless for what just happen.

"Wave," Jet said finally. Wave turned her attention to Jet, he was very nervous looking. "I...ummmm...Wave, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Jet scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well?"

"Ever since you left the Babylon Rogues. I've had this feeling in my heart something was missing. I didn't what to except the fact that it was true, so I tried to ignore it. Tonight Wave...I...ummm...realized something...I need you, Wave. I need you because I'm in love with you. I'm really sorry for everything that happens to you these past few days. Can you forgive me,"

Wave had tears of joy in her eyes; she didn't know what to say. Jet pulled her into another hug and wiped her tears away.

"Yes, I will forgive you," she cried.

"I love you, Wave."

"I love you too, Jet."

Jet and Wave shared another kiss that only last a second, but it was worth it they both thought.

"Let's Dance," Jet whispered.

Wave and Jet made their way to the dance floor and danced their night away.

* * *

**Me: Chapter finished! **

**Amy: what is up with the Sally and Jet thing?**

**Me: There is nothing up with that. Besides Sally is just trying something new because she decided to move on from Sonic.**

**Wave: If you ask me, I'm glad she did her role**

**Amy: And why is that?**

**Wave:Because he wouldn't have realized his feeings for me.**

**Amy: Ohhh, but we still are going to be friends right?**

**Wave: Yep.**

**Me: Awe, anyway Sonic and co. don't belong to me and neither do the two songs.**

**Amy and Wave: Please Review!**


End file.
